Afterlife
by Electromachine
Summary: Well this is a story involving tragedy, family problems, anger issues, suicide. If you are into tragedy and pain then this is the story for you. :) Please enjoy .


Izaya stared at the screen of his computer as 4 little children ran around his house screaming and laughing. He sighed and looked down at the clock on his computer, staring at the time which said '6: 40 pm'. _Shizu-chan should be home soon…_ he thought, a sigh of relief escaping his pink lips. The 4 children passed by again this time to have their paths blocked by Izaya 'Delic, Psyche, Hibiya, Tsugaru clean up this mess, your father will be home soon' Izaya demanded. They all sighed and did as they were told; knowing going against their mother would be a mistake.

There was a loud slam, signaling Shizuo was home. The 4 children ran out the living room and into the hallway, glomping their father on sight. Shizuo smiled, pulling his children into his arms and taking them back into the living room. Tsugaru in his left arm, Psyche in his right and Delic and Hibiya hanging onto his legs. 'Hey Shizu-chan' Izaya smiled, walking over to his lover and kissing him. Psyche giggled, being mashed in between his mother's and his father's chests. After a minute, Izaya pulled his lips away from Shizuo's.

'How was your day Shizu-chan?' Izaya asked, grabbing Psyche and Tsugaru and getting Hibiya and Delic to let go of Shizuo's legs. Shizuo fell back on the couch and sighed 'exhausting but I'm glad to be home, I missed you—all of you.'

Izaya sat next to Shizuo and their four children sat with them, Tsugaru on Izaya's lap and Psyche on Shizuo's. Hibiya and Delic sat in the spot in between Shizuo and Izaya. They all were happy, smiling and telling jokes and talking about their day.

(Years later)- /Psyche's P.O.V/

That was the life I'd remember… the life I wanted to go back to, seeing mom and dad happy every day, smiling, hugging, kissing, and never fighting. I'm 15 now… Hibiya is 11, Delic is 13, and Tsugaru is 17. Ever since Hibiya's 9th birthday there has been nothing but arguing between them, over and over every day. There is never peace in that house anymore. I hate it, I want to leave but I can't leave the other 3. I know Tsugaru feels the same way; he's been frustrated with them but hasn't said anything. It's not the same anymore, everything has changed.

I don't know… maybe I'm just overreacting? But how can I overreact when every day all you hear is those two bickering over and over. Mom says he thinks papa is cheating and papa keeps calling mom a b*tch. I couldn't take it anymore. I know it was wrong but I just couldn't. So what did I do? Well… I tried to commit suicide, now I'm in a hospital bed; mother and father are blaming each other and threatening to get a divorce. I give up.

I wish to go back to the days where my family was happy, where my brothers would smile and my parents would love each other again and I could see _**him**_ again, my best friend. The person who knew so much about me and would always help me through everything even though he was going through so much worse at the time: poverty, homelessness, hunger, abuse, and etc. He was in so much pain but cared to my wounds without another thought. Maybe now, I'll join him in the afterlife.

/Author's P.O.V/

'So… is he going to be okay?' Izaya looked at the doctor with worry in his eye. The doctor sighed 'well… he fell from a pretty high altitude… his rib cage is broken, his kidney is failing and he has multiple skull injuries… I'm sorry but he doesn't have long to live…'

Tears filled Izaya's eyes and Shizuo, who was standing next to him, clenched his fist in anger getting ready to punch a wall. 'Isn't there anyway we can help him, anyway at all?!' Shizuo pleaded, hoping the doctor would say yes, hoping he'd be able to save his son. The doctor shook his head, destroying the little hope Shizuo had left. Shizuo growled 'dammit…'

'Shizuo…' Izaya looked at his husband, who looked back at him with hate in his eyes.

'This is your fucking fault!' he yelled. Shizuo didn't really believe it was Izaya's fault, he was angry but not at Izaya but at himself. He was pissed off he didn't listen to Psyche when he told him that he'd been depressed and wanted to die. He felt responsible, so when he yelled at Izaya he was really just yelling at himself. Izaya growled 'my fault?! How the fuck is any of this my fault?! Bastard, stop blaming this on me!' Izaya yelled. The doctor sighed 'Mr. and Mr. Heiwajima please do not yell in the hospital.'

'It's not Mr. Heiwajima anymore!' Izaya growled. 'Well fine then. Guess you want a divorce huh?! Well that's fucking fine for me!' Shizuo yelled and stormed off. Izaya clenched his fist 'I'm sorry Doctor…' he apologized. The doctor nodded and moved out of Izaya's way, letting him into Psyche's hospital room. Izaya made his way into the room and grabbed a chair, setting it next to Psyche's bed and sitting in it. 'Psyche…'

'I heard you two arguing out there…' Psyche looked over to his mother, he looked horrible. His eyes had bags under them as if he wasn't sleeping, he was pale, he was wheezing every breath he took, and he had been plugged up to many different machines that were supposed to keep him fed and alive.

'Where's the others...?' he asked, looking at his mother. Izaya looked down 'they didn't want to come… after seeing you last time they couldn't do it again… it really hurts them to see you like this Psyche… it hurts me too and your father.'

Psyche looked away, closing his eyes, he felt himself falling in and out of sleep. He was tired, he was tired of fighting to stay alive, of having to see his parents and brothers in pain, of living this life, and he was defiantly tired of watching his parents fight. 'Mom… can you promise… they'll all be here… tomorrow…?' Psyche asked, his voice cracking as if he was trying to hold back tears. Izaya grabbed his son's hand and nodded, putting the pale hand to his forehead, he began to cry. His body trembling as he hiccupped and cried loudly, tears ran down his cheeks and snot leaked from his nose. He truly was in pain from seeing his son this way; he wished he could go back to those days when everyone was happy.

(Next day)- Tsugaru's P.O.V

Mother had got us all into the car, he told us we were going to meet father at Psyche's hospital room. I didn't want to go; I didn't want to see my brother like that again. He was so young… so why… why did it have to be him? When we had gotten there, dad had been waiting by Psyche's bedside holding his hand tightly and refusing to let go. Psyche looked and sounded horrible; I really wished I could do something for him. Hibiya and Delic gripped onto my Kimono, crying into it loudly. I tried to hold back my own tears, trying to be strong for everyone in the room, trying to be strong for my mother, my father, Hibiya, Delic, and especially for Psyche.

'Mom…' Psyche called our mother. Mom walked over to him, wiping his tears probably trying to look strong for Psyche. 'Everyone is here right…?' I heard Psyche ask. Mother nodded and then I heard Psyche speak those words, those horrible words.

'I'm dying… and… I know it won't be long…'

At that point the room was overcome with a strong feeling of sadness, we'd been losing a very important part of our family, and how were we to react? Psyche spoke again

'…I want you all to know I've cherished the moments of my life with you, good and bad. You all… individually are important people in my life… I'm going to die soon… and when I do… it'll be okay, I'll be going to a better place. I'll be able to leave all my cares behind, I'll be able to fly in the sky like a bird, and I'll be free. So… don't cry… because this is a good thing… and no matter what I'll never forget you… I'll never forget any of you… Mom and dad… please stop fighting… please love each other for me… Hibiya, Delic, and Tsugaru don't let this bring you down from your dreams, be who you want… I… I love yo…' before he was able to finish he took his last breath and I felt it leave. I felt his soul leave the room. Mother broke down and fell to the floor crying, father fell to his knees next to him and held him close. I stood there, choking back my tears and hugging Delic and Hibiya. He was gone, my little Psyche was gone the person who I'd care so much about was gone.

(That Night)

Mother, Father, I, Hibiya, and Delic sat there on the couch, the television wasn't on, it was quiet. 'I'm sorry…' father apologized to mother. Mom looked at him and sighed 'I am as well… because of our fighting this happened… Psyche wanted us to make everything good again… so… let's get past this…'

Mother was right; we should get past this, that's what Psyche would have wanted anyway. I sat there a few minutes, watching as Mother and Father hugged each other tightly when a sudden feeling washed over me. I stood up 'Tsugaru?' Hibiya looked at me. I looked at him and smiled then walked out the living room, down the hall and to Psyche's room. I was shocked at what I found, Psyche had been sitting there on his bed 'P-psyche' I whispered a bit afraid to see my decease brother sitting there fine, wearing white instead of pink. He said nothing, just looked at me with a smile, an angelic like smile like he had no worries. He ran over to me, but when he tried to hug me he went right through me. I stared in shock and turned to look at him, next to him stood Alex, his deceased best friend. They held hands and smiled at me, both their wings spread, both their beautiful angelic wings. I bit my lip, what was this hallucination? Am I crazy?

Psyche mouthed 'thank you' to me and before I could open my mouth he and Alex disappeared. My eyes filled with tears and I gritted my teeth, being filled with anger and sadness. I fell to the floor and punched it repeatedly, not caring that my hand was now bloody and in pain. I stood up and walked into Psyche's bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror, my cheeks stained with tears. I wiped my face to now have blood staining my face as well. I sighed and looked down, putting my hands on either side of the sink to keep myself from falling to my knees. Why? Why had Psyche thanked me?!

I fell back, falling on the bathroom floor, I laid there tears running down my face. I laid my arm over my face, trying to hide it from the light. 'Tsu-chan…?' I heard, I didn't answer, I didn't feel like answering. My arm was lifted from over my face to reveal Delic. 'Hey Delic…'

'Tsu-chan your hand is bleeding!' Delic gasped and immediately began to panic. I sighed 'it's nothing to worry about…'

'But Tsugaru…'

'It's nothing to worry about…' I told him again. He nodded 'momma and papa are worried about you'

'I see… I'll be out in a minute…' I told him and he left. It was going to be hard to get over Psyche but… I had to… maybe it wasn't an illusion… maybe he was showing me he's happy now. I sat up and covered my eyes and began to smile. I uncovered my eyes and looked up at the ceiling 'Psyche… you baka… haha… no… I'm the baka here!' I chuckled 'I'm glad you're happy Psyche… and Alex, you better take care of my little brother or else I'm coming to heaven personally to kick your ass' honestly I knew no one was psychically there but I knew they were listening. I might sound crazy… but… I knew I felt their presence in that bathroom with me. I washed my hand off and face off and headed into the living room, into my new bright future.

I knew from this point forward life wouldn't be so hard anymore and like I expected it wasn't. Years later I have a family of my own a good job, Hibiya and Delic are both in good colleges, Mom and Dad aren't fighting and I know Psyche is smiling down on us, happy. He's happy and that's all that matters.

(End)


End file.
